Reliance
by jtnlflash
Summary: Kaga's always watched out for her, cared of her. Akagi let the girl do as she pleased because, in the end, whatever Kaga did was for her sake, but is relying on Kaga really something she should do? Partners have to treat each other as equals. Like-Love Collection: AkaKaga.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kantai Collection or any of the characters whatsoever. This includes the actual ships, their histories, etc. I'm just a fan of Kancolle as a gamer and of the ships as a history lover, nothing more.  
**

* * *

(1)

She was the pride of the First Carrier Division. When air superiority was necessary, one could always count on her. Standard Carrier Akagi, with her archery skills and planes, was one of the strongest ships girls in her admiral's fleet.

"Another enemy! Second attack squadron, launch! Kaga-san, synchronize your attack with mine."

"Affirmative."

The soon-to-be defeat of the enemy fleet at Okinoshima was but a small example of her abilities. Her plane capacity and strength was completely annihilating her opponents. Soon, the operation would be another success she could add to her list of accomplishments.

"Akagi-san!"

Suddenly tackling her to the side was the second carrier in the operation, her partner Kaga. She made it just in time to take the hit for the flagship. The shelling from an enemy battleship hit the girl from the side, taking enough damage on her flight deck to knock her off her feet.

"Kaga-san!" Akagi shouted her friend's name as the girl made a big splash into the water with her bow snapped in two. Akagi was about to run over when, suddenly, an arrow flew past her, having been launched before Kaga had fallen. The ship girl turned to watch the arrow, along with the various aircraft previous launched, move toward the battleship.

Unfortunately, the strike barely scratched the enemy. The only kindness the situation gave them was that the attacks were starting to die down. The enemy ships seemed to be retreating to a more favorable position. The first fleet did the same as Akagi's battleship comrades approached.

"Akagi, we have Haruna heavily damaged. Kirishima and Fusou are moderately damaged as well," spoke an uninjured Nagato-class battleship, Mutsu. "How's Kaga?"

"I'm fine," spoke Kaga as she tried to stand up. Her knees shook heavily as she tried to get back onto the water's surface. "As long as Akagi-san is safe, I'm fine."

A direct hit on the flight deck strong enough to also snap her bow, it was clear that Kaga wasn't fine. The red liquid dripping from the girl's forehead was clear proof of it.

"Don't push yourself, Kaga-san," Akagi extended her hand to pick the girl up. To her surprise, Kaga refused, opting to stand up on her own strength. The shaking in her legs revealed her weakness however. Akagi looked away to her left. "Kirishima-san, how is our escape route?"

"Fusou's planes are searching for the safest route," the bespectacled fast battleship answered while helping her injured sister stand. "Can you contact the commander?"

Akagi nodded and took to pulling out a communicator hidden beneath the flight deck she carried. She looked at the retreating enemies and then at her own comrades. They couldn't finish things off and were now being forced to run. Kaga's injuries had been her fault as well. Just because she was negligent… just because she was too prideful…

"Admiral?" she spoke into the wireless radio's speaker. "We're making a tactical retreat. It would be too risky to pursue in this state."

* * *

(2)

"Kirishima, Fusou, you're on stand-by for the docks. Houshou-sensei is stationed outside the warehouse . They'll be providing makeshift treatment while Kaga and Haruna are being treated."

"Yes, sir!"

"Yubari, go help the fairies prep for the repairs on the damaged equipment. I've alerted Akashi, she'll be waiting. Mutsu, since you're… miraculously uninjured, do you mind taking the equipment to where Yubari's going? You can have the rest of the day and tomorrow off for you trouble."

"Roger that." "My-my~ That's a hard offer to refuse."

"Tenryuu, help the destroyers with the resupply. Shimakaze, run and tell Ashigara that Victory Curry's not going to be a good idea tonight. Jintsuu and Naka, make sure to restrain that night battle maniac before the sun sets."

The admiral shouted his orders and commanded his fleet to the best of his ability. All around him, fairies and ship girls were working frantically, following their given directions. The entire base was bustling with noise and activity, a major contributor of which was the first fleet's return after the unsuccessful operation. Everybody was hard at work for the sake of the returnees.

But within Recovery Room 02 of the docks, the silence heavy.

Seated on a small stool beside her fallen friend, Akagi watched the injured Kaga rest. The difference between the small bandages on Akagi's hands and the heavy amount of gauze wrapped around Kaga's torso, forehead, arms, and legs, revealed just how serious of a hit Kaga had taken for her.

"Kaga-san, I'm sorry."

"There is no need to worry, Akagi-san," Kaga reassured the carrier girl. She was awake, but couldn't tilt her head in any direction. Looking up at the ceiling was all she could manage. "I am fine. If you're safe, then it's fine."

"You always say that. Aren't you the least bit angry at me? It's my fault you were hit."

Kaga would have shaken her head if the neck brace allowed it. "It is my duty to guard the flagship. I should be the one apologizing for not being able to finish off the enemy. I should be apologizing for taking up time here when you need treatment as well."

Akagi frowned, placing her hand over her comrade's. Kaga was always too nice to her.

"If there is something you need, please don't hesitate to ask me, Kaga-san. Get you some Mamiya ice cream, bring an extra pillow, wash your back in the baths, name anything and I'll do it. You deserve some rest."

"I would prefer if you were the one resting instead of me, Akagi-san. Honestly, what is that admiral doing, not repairing the flag ship first?"

"Kaga-sa-" Akagi opened her mouth to retort, but what her friend said next stunned her.

"Amagi-san wouldn't have it. I, too, won't give this matter up."

Amagi… Just from the mere mention of that name, Akagi knew it would be useless to argue against the obstinate Kaga. "… I'll bring you a change of clothes. Please, just try and sleep so you can recover."

"I suppose I don't have much choice. Thank you Akagi-san. I'm glad to be able to rely on you."

Akagi stood up slowly, her eyes still on her comrade. She watched Kaga's eyelids close and her weakened body relax. Only when she was certain that Kaga was asleep did Akagi move toward the exit, but even though she was glad her friend was finally able to rest, she was saddened by Kaga's attitude.

"Kaga-san you idiot," she whispered. "I'm the one relying on you."

* * *

(3)

Akagi walked quickly down the halls of the carrier dormitory toward her and Kaga's room. In an instant, she took out her room key and slipped it into the keyhole without a single pause. Entering her room, she opened the left-most closet, Kaga's, and grabbed the first thing she saw. Even so, she did not leave the room immediately. Instead, she held the familiar white and blue clothes close to her chest and fell down onto her futon.

"Kaga-san… Kaga-san… Kaga-san…"

Akagi's ears were red as she rolled around on the futon, sulking. She tried to calm down, but her mind was a mess. Kaga always put Akagi's well being over her own. Now, because of her own arrogance, Kaga was critically injured. Just like in the past, her pride had gotten the better of her. The fleet's operation was a failure. Her best friend's injuries were her fault. As the flag ship, the responsibility was hers and hers alone. Yet Kaga did not blame her.

She didn't understand it. She couldn't understand it. Why was Kaga so kind to her?

Looking up at the bookshelf she and Kaga shared, Akagi's focused on the framed picture on the middle shelf. It was a picture of four girls: a younger Akagi and Kaga, and two others. Of the four, the dark haired Japanese beauty next to little Akagi was the center of the carrier girl's attention.

_I trust you'll take care of my little sister in my place…_

"Amagi-neesan… I'm sorry… I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I always have to rely on Kaga-san and because of that…"

Former battle cruiser Amagi, Akagi's older sister, was best known for taking care of and teaching the girls who would grow up to be the amazing 1st Carrier Division. A skilled ship girl who experienced the beginning of the war, she was always there for Akagi and Kaga, but Amagi was no longer a member of the naval base. She had left her responsibilities for Kaga to shoulder.

Back then, Kaga was as serious as she currently was. It was always up to Amagi and Kaga's sister, Tosa, to pull the girl out of the base to take a break. Even then, the girl never really broke out of her shell. She was soft-spoken to a fault, making everyone have to lean in close to hear her properly. Her face showed little emotion, in the end unnerving many who weren't acquainted with her. And she always spoke bluntly, often causing misunderstandings that had to be cleared up so that she wouldn't get into any trouble.

In some ways, those traits carried on to the current Kaga. Most people would say she never changed one bit, but Akagi knew better. There was one characteristic that completely and utterly changed since back then. It was how Kaga treated her. It was strange. Normally, one would never complain about her friend treating her better as they grew up, but Kaga was sacrificing herself for her sake. It was too much. Back then, they would fight over the last pudding, compete over who hit the most targets in combat practice, and even blame one another when their big sisters punished them. Now, because Kaga tried so hard to look after her, the relationship between them was less of partners and more of a knight caring for a princess.

Akagi face flushed bright red at her comparison. She wasn't sure why such a thought was embarrassing when she was already pressing Kaga's clothes so close to her body, but at the very least, the sudden surge of heat snapped her out of her cloud of worries. The timing could not have been better.

"A-Akagi-senpai. Are you here?"

Folding Kaga's clothes just in time for the 5th Carrier Division's white haired goddess of misfortune, Shoukaku, to open the door, Akagi quickly stood up and composed herself.

"S-Shoukaku. Is something a matter?"

"I heard Kaga-senpai was hurt during the operation and I saw you rushing over here, so I was worried," replied Shoukaku. "Did something serious happen, Akagi-senpai?"

Not wanting to worry her junior, Akagi shook her head. "Kaga-san said she was fine. I just came back to get her a change of clothes. Since it's Kaga-san, she'll probably be up and ready to fight again in a matter of hours."

"I told Zuikaku the same thing," mumbled the Shoukaku-class older sister. Her concern was elsewhere. "It's not Kaga-senpai I was asking about, though. I was worried about you, senpai. Your eyes are red."

Akagi's hand moved toward her face. Her cheeks were wet. Had she been crying?

"I guess I've been found out," Akagi had to admit she was somewhat glad it was Shoukaku who had approached her. The girl knew how to keep a secret for the most part. She gestured for Shoukaku to close the door and have a seat. "Would you care to lend your senpai your ears and listen to her complaints?"

"Y-Yes. Pardon my intrusion."

As the dormitory door clicked shut, Akagi walked over to her side of room and searched her shelves. She found a box labeled: Bauxite Senbei. With it in hand, she joined her comrade in sitting in seiza on the tatami portion of the room.

"I apologize for not having any tea ready. Will just senbei do?" Akagi tried to accommodate her junior with dry bauxite crackers. "The fleet admiral gave us a box the last time he visited."

"A-Ah. You don't have to go out of your way, senpai, but thank you very much."

Shoukaku slowly picked up one senbei cracker, joining her senior. Akagi waited for the girl to take a bite. The moment she did, Akagi lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, Shoukaku. I'm not sure how I should behave."

"In front of Kaga-senpai, you mean?"

"Yes. I know Kaga-san's been looking after me. My older sister told her to watch out for me before she left…," Akagi met Shoukaku's eyes as she started to explain. "Kaga-san always does things for my sake and always has my best interests in mind. I don't really mind because she means well, but I feel like I'm growing dependant on her…"

Akagi drifted off for a moment as she placed a senbei cracker into her mouth. She nibbled it slowly. Her head still faced downward. She was afraid to look up.

"During the operation, when she took the enemy attack in my place, I realized just much Kaga-san cares about me. She didn't regret her decision. She didn't blame my negligence. She didn't even care about how injured she was. She only worried about me. Whether or not she was hurt meant nothing to her…"

Akagi swallowed what was in her mouth and put down the rest of the cracker she was holding. Although only half of the box was finished, Akagi could eat no more. She could no longer hold the crackers because her hands were shaking far too much. The sight worried Shoukaku, who hesitantly extended a hand out toward her.

"Senpai?"

"It's just… She's so stubborn! Even if I tell her to take it easy, she won't," Akagi stood straight up. Talking to her junior had given her the opportunity to vent to the fullest. "What's the point in sacrificing herself for my sake? I don't need her to be that concerned about me! She needs to think of herself. Kaga-san's always protecting me, but I'm not some princess to be guarded and doted upon. I'm the pride of 1st Carrier Division!"

"Indeed. It does seem like Senpai goes overboard whenever you're concerned, Akagi-senpai. It's pretty obvious how much she cares about you," Shoukaku stood up and placed her hand on her pouting senior's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "It's pretty obvious how much you care about Senpai, too. From what you said, you'd rather be fighting side by side with her and be on the same level as Senpai. Isn't that right?"

Shoukaku voicing her analysis of Akagi and Kaga's relationship was completely innocent, but hearing it said aloud embarrassed Akagi far more than it should have. Red in the face, the ship girl's knees felt weak. She nearly slumped down onto the ground but steadied herself. She was honestly glad to hear somebody else confirm Akagi's feelings.

"Y-Yeah. I really like Kaga-san, so it's only natural to want to fight alongside her… So just why is it that Kaga-san won't put me on the same level as her? Why does she try to stand on her own?"

Akagi ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. In the end, it was probably her fault for not talking to Kaga sooner. She was afraid to call her friend out and follow through with telling Kaga how she really felt. If she wanted their relationship to change, she would have to be the person to initiate it.

Remembering to take Kaga's clothes along with her, the standard carrier bowed her head in gratitude for her junior. "Shoukaku, thank you very much for listening. I'm sorry for taking up your time. I feel a lot better now, so I'm going to bring Kaga-san her change of clothes."

"N-No need to bow your head, Akagi-senpai," Shoukaku stuttered as she followed Akagi out into the hallway. "I'm just glad I could help you out somehow."

A smile formed on Akagi's face. Reaching out her hand, she gave her junior a gentle pat on the head. "You helped a lot more than you might ever believe."

Feeling reassured and motivated, the 1st Carrier Division's Akagi walked away. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

(4)

"Oh, well if it isn't Akagi. Is something a matter? Oh, are those Kaga-san clothes?"

"Houshou-sensei, what are you doing here? Where's Kaga-san."

After returning to Recovery Room 02, Akagi found the bed to be completely empty. Kaga was nowhere to be seen. The only person who was in the room at the time was the light carrier Houshou, who was calmly folding the bed sheets as though to get it ready for the next patient.

"Kaga convinced the admiral to use an instant repair and to take care of you as soon as possible. The admiral is looking for you to tell you that," answered the mother-like light carrier. She spoke calmly but did not bother to hide her worries, "Honestly, that girl. She's so impatient. It isn't good to force recovery so quickly. The repairs take some time to fully kick in after all."

"Kaga-san…"

Akagi bit her lip. She agreed with Houshou-sensei completely in that Kaga should have been resting. If Kaga had left for the sake of Kirishima's and Fusou's repairs, Akagi would have relented by saying she was being considerate, but Kaga had placed Akagi as the priority. She was hardly hurt when compared to the others who had taken part in the operation. Again, Kaga was paying too much attention to her.

The ship girl clenched her fists tightly, stretching the fabric of the spare clothes with as much strength as her shaky hands could muster.

"Houshou-sensei, do you know in which direction Kaga-san went?"

"I believe she headed toward the arsenal to get your bow as well as her o- Ah! Akagi!?"

"Thank you very much."

Without waiting for Houshou to finish speaking, Akagi ran out the door the instant she learned of Kaga's location. She left the infirmary and sprinted across the courtyard. Whatever exhaustion she was supposed to feel was completely overtaken by her desire to find Kaga. As she turned the corner to approach the arsenal, she found just who she had been looking for.

"Hm…? Akagi-sa-"

That was all Kaga could say before Akagi threw the girl's clothes into her face, causing the stoic carrier to drop the two bows she was carrying.

"Kaga-san, you idiot!" the standard carrier shouted. It was loud enough to draw the attention of Yubari, Akashi, and the fairies inside the arsenal. "What are you doing out of bed? Why did you ask the admiral for instant repairs? Why did you tell the admiral to repair me first instead of the others?"

"A-Akagi-san?" Kaga's eyes widening in shock was a rare sight on the normally stoic girl.

"Look at yourself, Kaga-san. You're walking around in such tattered clothes," Akagi forcefully grabbed Kaga's arm, noting the scorch marks and tears on the girl's clothing. She then realized that some bruises were present on the girl's normally perfect skin. "Your body hasn't fully recovered yet since you rushed your repairs. You're still fatigued."

"I'm fine, Akagi-san. Rather, is there something you would like to consult with me? It's alright. I will listen."

"You don't have the right to tell me, Kaga-san," Akagi-san pulled Kaga close so that their faces were mere centimeters away from each other. Unlike earlier, she was now certain that she was crying. Her eyes stung as she felt the water drip down her face, but she remained firm. "No matter how many times I tell you, you never listen."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. As I said, I am fi-"

Kaga tried finish, Akagi suddenly stopped her. She grabbed Kaga's face with both hands and forced her to look Akagi straight in the eye.

"Rely on me."

Akagi's desire was simple, but the feelings behind them told far more of a story than those mere words could ever do on their own.

"I don't need you to force yourself back on your feet just so I can have some medical attention and a bath, especially not when you were the more injured one. I'm not someone you have to baby, Kaga-san. We've been together since our sisters were a part of this base. We've shared the same beds, the same baths, the same meals… I'm your partner! There's no reason for you to distance yourself from me just because of something Nee-san said. Nee-san isn't here to tell us what to do! Any special attention you want to give me should come after yourself first. You're allowed to be selfish, Kaga-san!"

"…"

Kaga said not a word. She couldn't with how Akagi was pressing her face together with her hands. That was how Akagi wanted it. Akagi wanted her comrade to look her in the eyes and figure out precisely what she was trying to get across. The ten seconds that Akagi waited in silence passed slowly before she let go of Kaga's face.

"… I'm sorry for acting out of line, Kaga-san. I just couldn't bottle that up any longer. It's just that every time you put me before yourself, I get scared. I don't want you to lose out on anything because of me, and I definitely don't want you getting hurt for my sake. Please, just understand that…"

Akagi turned around and wiped her eyes. She knew her actions were far from what the pride of the 1st Carrier Division should have done, but she didn't care. She didn't care about her pride. She didn't care about how much of a scene she had made. She even didn't care if Kaga was sad or angry at her. She had said what she wanted to say. Now, all she could do was to wait for Kaga to respond.

She did.

"Honestly, you're the second person to lecture me today," Kaga placed one hand on Akagi's head and ruffled her partner's hair. Her other hand pinched the bridge of her nose as she shook her head and sighed.

"K-Kaga-san?"

"That 5th Carrier Division girl said something similar when she visited earlier too. Am I honestly that obstinate for the two of you to be so forceful?"

"Zuikaku… did?" Akagi was as surprised as she was speechless.

Apologetically, Kaga bowed. "Akagi-san, I'm sorry. To have forced you to feel that way, I understand I have gone too far. Please, accept my sincerest apologies."

"Ah, no. I'm the one at fault, Kaga-san. You don't have to apologize." Now Akagi was the one who wondered if she had gone too far.

Kaga shook her head. "No… I… Do you know why Amagi-san told me to take care of you?"

"Why? Isn't it just because she's my older sister that she was worried?" In all honesty, Akagi had been too wrapped up with Kaga's behavior to actually think about the reason.

"That's not the only reason," Again, Kaga shook her head. The carrier girl placed one hand on her comrade's shoulder. Swiftly, she pulled the girl in for a hug. "You're precious to us, Akagi-san. We don't know what we'd do if something happened to you."

Akagi initially rejected to hug from embarrassment, but because it was Kaga, she hesitated. She accepted the girl's warmth in its entirety. "But I'm the same, Kaga-san. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Please, remember you can rely on me when you have to."

"It seems like a lot of people have been saying that lately." Kaga's mumbled so softly, Akagi could only hear her words as a whisper.

"Kaga-san?"

"… Oh, it's nothing," Kaga released her hug. "I will do my best to change my actions, Akagi-san… However, we certainly made quite a scene, didn't we?"

"Eh?"

"To arrive in such numbers… guess those girls aren't doing too bad."

It was only then that Akagi noticed the gathering of fellow ship girls and fairies around her. Yubari and Akashi were snickering together as Aoba arrived to take pictures of her latest scoop. The Type 3 Sonar Fairy was blushing while the Saiun Fairy was fantasizing. Over half of the Fubuki and Mutsuki classes had also arrived and began gossiping amongst themselves.

"Hi, thanks for your time, Aoba here! Can I please have a few words about the public display of affection that just happened between the two of you, Akagi-san?" Aoba pressed a microphone that was attached to an audio recorder to Akagi's face. Behind her, were the heavy cruiser girls Furutaka and Kako who were assisting with Kako holding the camera and Furutaka providing lighting with her searchlight eye.

"T-This is… Aoba-san, you can't just… Kaga-san and I…"

Akagi was having a large amount of trouble getting her words across. She hadn't expected such a crowd to appear right after she had finished spilling her heart out to Kaga.

"This is what happens when you make such a scene without thinking about the time, place, and occasion, Akagi-san," grinned the light cruiser girl Yubari. She was holding a phone in her hand and held it close to her ear, revealing that she was the culprit who gathered the spectators.

Akagi turned to Kaga who was her fellow victim from Yubari's phone call. "K-Kaga-san… What should we do?"

In response to her 1st Carrier Division partner's desperate face, Kaga picked up the archery bows she had dropped earlier and then lowered her head in a full 90 degree bow.

"I look forward to relying on you, Akagi-san."

* * *

_So Amagi was a battlecruiser and Tosa was a battleship that Akagi and Kaga were within the same class of respectively before conversion, correct? Please tell me if I'm wrong, but I'm under that impression. I've seen doujins with mentions of Amagi (though not Tosa) so I used that to set up some drama. For now, this will be stand alone, but I'm planning on writing the Kaga/Zuikaku side too. In the end, this might blow up to some drama that spans separate stories. _

_AkaKaga shipping is fun to write, but I felt never actually having the two say anything about love leaves things a lot more open. They're quite the (b)romantic couple, which is lovely. Still, ZuiKaga is also not bad... And I need more Shoukaku... I have a little trauma with Zuikaku though... Let's just leave it at that. ~ Richi_


End file.
